The present invention relates to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to a method for grouping records of a data table.
Analytical database systems manage very large amounts of data and are optimized for queries that must read large portions of it. At the same time, they for example offer the complete querying power of SQL. A typical and essential operation in analytical workloads is grouping. Instead of looking at individual rows analytical workloads often group many rows together and compute an aggregate on the groups. However, there is a continuous need to improve and optimize the processing of the grouping.